


Chasing the Dragon

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Family, First Age, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Die Asche Arverniens beginnt zu verglimmen, als Maglor tief in seinem Herzen Erbarmen für die Söhne seines Feindes findet. Doch nicht jeder ist mit seiner Entscheidung zufrieden, nicht einmal sein nunmehr einziger Bruder Maedhros. [Chasing the Dragon - Epica]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

Ganz sachte hielt Maglor die beiden winzigen Säuglinge in seinen Armen, während er seinem Bruder zurück zu ihrem Lager folgte. Die Schlacht um Arvernien war erst wenige Stunden her, allzu frisch lag all ihr Schmerz in ihm, das Morden und die Zerstörung und nicht zuletzt der Tod seiner geliebten Zwillingsbrüder Amrod und Amras, das schlimmste von allem. Doch inmitten des unsäglichen Leides, das sie heraufbeschworen hatten und auf sie zurückgefallen war, hatte er die Nachricht vernommen, Earendils Söhne hätten überlebt. Nun hielt er ebenjene Söhne in seinen Armen, vom Verlangen gepackt, sie zu retten und mit ihnen wiedergutzumachen, was er heute angerichtet hatte.

  Die winzigen Halbelbenzwillinge sahen ihn unsicher an und schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie von der Situation halten sollten. So jung und doch hatten sie schon so viel Grausames durchleben müssen! Maglor brach es das Herz.

  Mit finsterer Miene eilte Maedhros voraus. Maglor wollte nicht wissen, was er soeben von seinem Bruder verlangte, jenem, der noch vor wenigen Minuten die Zwillinge hatte tot sehen wollen. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatten sie ihre eigenen Zwillingsbrüder verloren, und nun wollte Maglor die Zwillingssöhne ihres Feindes bei sich aufnehmen. Dabei war Maedhros doch ohnehin schon so sehr von Selbsthass zerfressen! Und doch hatte es Maglor einfach nicht über sich bringen können, diese unschuldigen zarten Säuglinge in der Wildnis einsam dem Tod zu überlassen, nicht mal um seines Bruders willen.

  Er sollte sich alsbald überlegen, wie er sich bei Maedhros für dessen übergroßes Nachsehen dankbar zeigen konnte, das war wohl das mindeste.

  Kurz vor dem Heereslager hielt Maedhros an. „Warte hier“, wies er seinen Bruder an.

  Dieser hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wieso das?“, wollte er wissen.

  Maedhros seufzte und deutete wenig freundlich auf die Säuglinge. „Wegen denen da“, sagte er kühl. „Unsere Leute haben soeben einen weiteren Sippenmord erleben müssen, der an sich eigentlich schon untragbar ist – wie wir ihnen das nur erneut zumuten konnten … –, sie mussten mit ansehen, wie ihre Kameraden sie töten wollten, so groß war unser aller Verwirrung. So viele grausame Dinge waren heute geschehen, unzählige Elben fanden von unseren Schwertern den Tod. Und da trittst du auf einmal mitten unter sie mit den Söhnen Earendils, ihres Feindes, auf dem Arm, und willst verkünden, du würdest sie behalten. Denkst du da nicht, sie werden ungehalten sein? Und gewiss nicht nur das.“

  Maedhros hatte Recht, das hatte Maglor nicht bedacht. „Ceomon und Rethtulu werden es verstehen, denke ich, sie kennen uns von allen am besten“, sagte er.

  „Doch sie sind zwei von Hunderten“, erwiderte Maedhros. „Ich werde sie jetzt holen gehen, sie werden sicher gebraucht. Bleib solange hier.“ Er ging davon.

  Mit einem Male war Maglor nicht mehr ganz so wohl. Schützend drückte er die Zwillinge ein wenig fester an sich. Er würde Acht geben, dass niemand ihnen ein Leid zufügen würde! Denn nicht jeder würde wohl sofort verstehen, warum er das hier tat. Noch waren die Emotionen aufgepeitscht und verwirrend, zur Beruhigung trug er sicherlich nicht gerade bei.

  „Ich passe auf euch auf, versprochen“, wisperte er den Kindern zu.

  Offenbar bemerkten sie, dass von ihm Schutz ausging, denn sie wurden ein wenig ruhiger.

  Wenig später kam Maedhros wieder, im Gefolge ihre beiden Diener. Beide trugen sie noch ihre verbeulte, dreckige Rüstung, selbst Ceomon hatte noch nicht die schwere Stahlplattenpanzerung gegen eine leichte eingetauscht, die er sonst im Alltag trug.

  Ceomon eilte sofort auf Maglor zu. „Mein Herr!“, rief er aus. „Ich muss es auf Eurem Mund erfahren, ich muss es mit eigenen Augen sehen!“ Vor seinem Herrn hielt er inne. Zunächst mit Skepsis besah er sich die Zwillinge auf Maglors Armen, doch dann wurde seine Miene weicher. Er strich sogar einem von ihnen sanft über seine kleine Pausbacke. Maglor lächelte leicht; er hatte Ceomon richtig eingeschätzt, er würde es verstehen, sie kannten sich ja schon so lange.

  Rethtulu, Maedhros‘ Gefolgsmann, zeigte wie immer keine Regung und blieb reserviert wie eh und je. Aber Maglor war sich sicher, wäre er nicht einverstanden mit dem, was er tat, sähe seine Haltung sicherlich anders.

  „Es ist gut, was Ihr tut“, sagte Ceomon. „Sie sind so unschuldige zarte Wesen, sie können nicht für die Taten ihres Vaters zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Wie heißen sie?“

  „Ich habe sie Elrond und Elros genannt, denn ich fand sie im Wald an einem See mit einem kleinen Wasserfall“, sagte Maglor. „Ich weiß nicht, was Elwings Namen für sie sind.“ Er wusste generell so wenig über die Zwillinge, nicht einmal, wie alt sie waren. Es hieß, sie seien schon mehrere Jahre alt, daher hatte es ihn erstaunt, Säuglinge vorzufinden. Aber sie waren Halbelben, vielleicht war es bei diesen sonderbaren Mischlingen anders als bei reinblütigen Elben. Er sollte Arverniens Archive durchsuchen lassen, oder das, was davon übrig war, um mehr über die Zwillinge herauszufinden.

  Maglor bemerkt, wie sein Bruder, der ein wenig abseits stand, schon wieder mit der Fassung rang. Es war einfach zu viel für einen einzigen Tag geschehen, alles war noch so verwirrend. „Lasst uns gehen“, sagte er daher.

  Ceomon und Rethtulu flankierten ihn und hatten die Hände in einer unmissverständlichen Geste an den Schwertern. Maedhros ging wieder voraus. So betraten sie das Lager. Maglor war es zugegebener Maßen mulmig zumute, vielleicht zu Recht. Die meisten, denen er begegnete, sahen nicht gerade wohlwollend aus, nicht wenige ließen laute Wiederworte vernehmen. Einmal trat ihm sogar ein Elb in den Weg und hielt heftige Widerrede:

  „Das ist Verrat!“, rief er aus. „Sie sind die Söhne Eures Feindes, eines Diebs und Verräters. Erst vor wenigen Stunden habt Ihr sie bekämpft und nun wollt Ihr Euch mit ihnen verbrüdern? Überlasst sie in der Wildnis ihrem gerechten Schicksal!“

  Maglor sagte nichts, doch als Antwort drückte er die Zwillinge schützend fester an sich. Ceomon packte den Elb beim Kragen und zerrte ihn zur Seite.

  „Wage es nicht noch einmal, oder ich werde dir zeigen müssen, wo du hingehörst!“, knurrte er. „Prinz Maglor ist dein Herr, du bist ihm zu Treue und Gefolgschaft verpflichtet. Du folgtest ihm sogar bis hierher, da wirst du wohl akzeptieren können, dass der Herr sich zweier unschuldiger Kinder erbarmt!“

  Maglor konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie froh er war, dass er Ceomon an seiner Seite hatte.

  Von da an kamen sie unbehelligter voran. Dennoch war Maglor froh, als sie sein Zelt erreichten und er darin verschwinden konnte. Ihm mochten die Blicke all derer, an denen sie vorbei gekommen waren, nicht behagen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Maedhros keine sonderliche Anteilnahme an dem Geschehen gezeigt, und das wollte Maglor am allerwenigsten gefallen. Zunächst folgte er sogar nicht seinem Bruder in dessen Zelt, trat dann aber doch ein.

  „Erscheine alsbald zur Bestattung unserer Brüder“, sagte er, und es war jener Ton in seiner Stimme, mit dem er seine Befehle erteilte.

  Maglor, der die Zwillinge mittlerweile in sein Bett gelegt hatte, damit sie es warm und geborgen hatten, war verwundert. „Bruder, du bist verärgert“, stellte er fest. „Es ist doch nicht etwa wegen der Kinder?“

  Maedhros jedoch verschränkte nur die Arme und sagte nichts. Mit noch finsterer Miene als ohnehin schon wandte er sich um und verließ schon beinahe fluchtartig das Zelt. Rethtulu folgte ihm.

  Maglor seufzte und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er befand sich in einem Gewissenskonflikt, der ihm nicht gefallen wollte. Sein Bruder konnte die Kinder anscheinend auf Gedeih und Verderb nicht einmal tolerieren, obgleich er Maglor erlaubt hatte, sie zu behalten, Maglor selbst konnte die Kinder aber jetzt erst recht nicht mehr sich selbst und damit dem Tod überlassen. Und es war wohl schon jetzt nicht mehr nur Mitleid, das er ihnen entgegen brachte, eine Neigung für sie erwuchs allmählich in ihm.

  Er bemerkte, wie einer der Jungen schon wieder unruhig wurde. Rasch eilte er zu ihnen. Ceomon trat an seine Seite.

  „Ich glaube, sie haben Hunger“, sagte er. „Oder zumindest hätte ich das, wenn ich den ganzen Tag und bis lange in die Nacht hinein alleine im kalten Wald gewesen wäre und dann auch noch im Wasser geplanscht hätte.“

  „Und, was meinst du, können sie schon essen?“, fragte Maglor. Er hatte immer nur mit seinen kleinen Brüdern gespielt, auf sie aufgepasst und sie manchmal auch gefüttert, hatte immer Maedhros, wenn ihre Mutter keine Zeit dafür gehabt hatte.

  „Vielleicht Ziegenmilch“, überlegte Ceomon. „Man könnte es auch schon mit Brei versuchen. Alt genug scheinen sie mir dafür zu sein. Aber sie sind immer noch Halbelben …“

  „Wir sollten es versuchen“, schloss Maglor. „Irgendetwas müssen sie ja essen. Die armen Kleinen. Siehst du nach, wo wir so etwas haben könnten?“

  „Gewiss.“ Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand Ceomon.

  Maglor ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Die Kinder sahen ihn aufmerksam an, vielleicht begriffen sie ja allmählich, dass er ihnen nur Gutes wollte. Sie sahen ja so vollkommen gleich aus, so zart und zerbrechlich. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie man ihnen nur Böses tun wollte. Aber vielleicht sollte er …

  Kurzerhand begann Maglor, in seinen Sachen zu wühlen und fand schließlich ein zerschlissenes Hemd. Er riss zwei schmale Streifen davon ab und band diese ganz vorsichtig um die winzigen Ärmchen der Kinder. Noch wusste er, dass er den Jungen, dessen spärliche Haare noch ein wenig feucht von seinem Bad im See waren, Elros getauft hatte, doch schon bald würde er sie sicher nicht mehr unterscheiden können, wer von ihnen wer war. Zumindest noch nicht. Also schrieb er auf die Bändchen ihre Namen. Dann setzte er sich wieder neben sie.

  „Ihr werdet für mich immer Elrond und Elros sein“, sagte er ihnen, „ganz gleich wie eure Mutter euch nannte. Jetzt gehört ihr zu mir, ich werde euch ein Zuhause geben.“

  Ceomon kehrte bald darauf mit einem Weinschlauch und diversen Gefäßen wieder. „Ich habe Ziegenmilch auftreiben können“, sagte er und hielt den Schlauch hoch. „Und das hier habe ich in der Stadt gefunden. Probieren wir es einmal. Außerdem habe ich einige Soldaten losgeschickt, damit sie in den Stadtarchiven nach Aufzeichnungen über die Jungen suchen.“

  „Du kannst Gedanken lesen!“, stellte Maglor fest. „Aber wie hast du es geschafft, dass sich jemand finden lässt, der mich in der Sache der Kinder unterstützt?“

  „Warum so erstaunt, Herr Maglor?“, wunderte sich Ceomon. „Ich habe einfach böse geguckt.“

  Ein Anflug von Heiterkeit überkam Maglor, doch hielt er ihn zurück, da ihm momentan Heiterkeit absolut unpassend erschien. „Ja, böse gucken kannst du gut.“

  Ceomon zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich daran, die Milch zu erwärmen. Maglor untersuchte indes die Gefäße und fand darin frisches Apfelmus. Er suchte erneut eine ganze Weile in seinem Chaos (Ordnung hatte er noch nie halten können und selbst Ceomon kam irgendwann einmal nicht mehr gegen sein Chaos an) nach einem kleinen Löffel, mit dem er die Kinder füttern konnte. Besagte fingen an zu quengeln, als sie das Essen rochen; anscheinend hatten sie wirklich Hunger. Schließlich hatte er gefunden, was er suchte, nahm sich eines der Gefäße und setzte sich die Kinder dann auf den Schoß, um sie zu füttern. Zunächst schien es ihnen ganz und gar nicht zu passen, dass er ihnen das Essen verabreichte und nicht ihre Mutter, doch schließlich schien der Hunger zu siegen und sie ließen sich das Mus in die kleinen Münder schieben.

  Ceomon musste lachen, als er sah, dass dennoch die Hälfte daneben ging und auf Maglor landete. „Ich hätte vielleicht noch nach Lätzchen suchen sollen“, amüsierte er sich.

  „Dann mach du’s doch“, brummte Maglor.

  „Nein, es ist schon besser, dass Ihr Euch um sie kümmert“, sagte Ceomon, jetzt wieder ernst. „So lernen sie, dass Ihr jetzt ihre Bezugsperson seid.“

  Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht, musste sich Maglor eingestehen.

  Schließlich schien die Milch warm genug zu sein. Ceomon hatte zur gleichen Zeit einen kleinen Topf mit Wasser erwärmt, in dem er einen Lappen ausgekocht hatte. Mit dem half er Maglor, das Mus aus den Gesichtern der Zwillinge zu wischen; irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, es überall zu verschmieren. Dann tauchte er einen Zipfel des Tuches in die Milch und ließ sie abwechselnd daran saugen, da sie wohl mit Sicherheit noch nicht aus einem Kelch trinken konnten.

  „Oh, seht mal, er ist eingeschlafen“, bemerkte er nach kurzer Zeit und warf einen Blick auf das Namensschildchen. „Ah, Elrond habt Ihr ihn also genannt.“

  „Und seinen Bruder Elros“, entgegnete Maglor. Da die Kinder, wenn sie schon beim Essen einschliefen, gesättigt schienen, legte er sie wieder vorsichtig in sein Bett.

  „Ich werde bei Gelegenheit Rethtulus Mutter konsultieren, immerhin hat sie die reinste Großfamilie“, schlug Ceomon vor. „Sie wird Euch sicher noch ein paar Dinge überlassen können, was sie von ihren eigenen Kindern übrig hat.“

 „Gewiss“, sagte Maglor nur. Er seufzte. „Es wird soweit sein, ich muss gehen. Wie es mich davor graut …“

  Ceomon zeigte tiefes Bedauern und Anteilnahme. Auch er hatte die toten Zwillingsbrüder seines Herrn sehr gemocht. Wie hatte man sie auch nicht mögen können? „Ich werde solange auf die Kinder aufpassen, wenn Ihr es wünscht“, sagte er.

  „Das wäre nett“, sagte Maglor. Langsam erhob er sich. Das Begräbnis seiner Brüder wartete auf ihn. Wie sehr er doch wünschte, dem wäre nicht so!

  Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er wie im Traum, es schien ihm alles so unreal. Wie konnten seine Brüder tot sein, jetzt, da er Earendils kleine Söhne bei sich hatte? Wie konnte ihr Tod das nur überschatten?

  Ein Scheiterhaufen war für die Zwillinge errichtet worden, ganz so wie ihr Vater würden ihre Seelen brennend nach Mandos einkehren. Wenn ihnen nicht doch das Ewige Dunkel beschieden war, wie sie es alle vor so langer Zeit auf sich herabgerufen hatten, als sie bei Ilúvatar und Manwe und Varda zu Zeugen anrufend ihren schrecklichen Eid geschworen hatten.

  Dunkle Wolken zogen erneut am Horizont auf, die Nacht schien noch um einiges finsterer als ohnehin schon. Noch dunkler aber schien es Maglor in seinem Herzen. Alles war dahin, alles schien verloren. Seine gesamte Familie war tot, ihm blieb nur noch Maedhros.

  Bereits hatten sich viele Elben versammelt, um von Amrod und Amras Abschied zu nehmen. Schweigend trat Maglor neben seinen Bruder, und auch Maedhros sagte nichts. Welche Worte hätten schon ihren Verlust ausdrücken können, welche Lieder und Melodien? Die Noldolante sang zwar von all dem Leid, dass dieser Tage über die Noldor gekommen war, doch obgleich Maglor sie geschrieben hatte, befand er, dass sie doch niemals das würde ausdrücken können, was er tatsächlich empfand.

  Doch was fühlte er eigentlich? Er wusste es nicht, alles war so verworren und durcheinander. Er hatte mit seinen Brüdern Leid und Tod über die Elben von Arvernien gebracht, schlussendlich hatte er den Hohen König Gil-galad selbst damit verraten. Er hatte Morgoth freie Hand zu ihrer aller Vernichtung gegeben … Und doch hatte er ausgerechnet Earendils Söhne soeben bei sich aufgenommen, ein klein wenig Freude inmitten seines Leids und Schmerzes über den Verlust seiner geliebten Brüder.

  Oder hatte er es vielleicht nur getan, weil auch die Kinder Zwillinge waren?

  Hell und heiß loderten die Flammen auf. Maglor gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Tränen zu verbergen, ganz wie sein Bruder. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Maedhros erwiderte die Geste.

  „ _Namárië_ “, wisperte er in den Wind als Abschied für die Zwillinge. Mehr nicht. Sie hätten es nicht gewollt, wenn ihre Brüder lange pathetische Reden zu ihrem Abschied gehalten hätten.

  So gingen sie dahin, die Zwillinge Amrod und Amras, die jüngsten der sieben Söhne Feanors, verschlungen von den Flammen, verbrannt im Wahn ihres Eides.

  Die beiden letzten Brüder standen noch lange vor der erkalteten Asche des Scheiterhaufens, als die meisten anderen schon gegangen waren. Sie verweilten in Schweigen. Erst als es zu regnen begann, kehrten sie zu ihren Zelten zurück. Maglor bemerkte jedoch, dass Maedhros ihm zu seinem folgte.

  Als sie eintraten, schwiegen sie noch immer. Ceomon, der bis jetzt auf die noch immer schlafenden Zwillinge geachtet hatte, respektierte ihr Schweigen. Denn was gab es denn auch zu besprechen? Maedhros setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, Maglor ließ sich kurzerhand vor seinem Bett auf den Boden nieder.

  Erst nach einiger Zeit brach Maedhros das Schweigen. „Warum die Kinder?“, fragte er unvermittelt.

  Maglor sah verwundert auf. „Warum?“, wiederholte er. „Wegen all dem, was vorgefallen ist. Sie sind Kinder, nichts weiter, unschuldig und rein. Es wäre barbarisch gewesen, sie im Wald zu lassen, und schließlich sind wir keine Orks.“ Er hielt inne.

  „Ihre Unschuld, ihre Reinheit, sie … sie heilt meine Narben“, fuhr er schließlich stockend fort als suche er nach den passenden Worten. „Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was wir taten, aber vielleicht kann ich jene dunklen Tage ja vergessen machen, indem ich mich ihrer erbarme, vielleicht kann ich damit in den Herzen aller auch einige wenige gute Erinnerungen an uns überdauern lassen.

  Ich habe das Gefühl, als befreiten sie meine Seele …

  So kann es nicht weitergehen, du weißt es ebenso gut wie ich. Wir sind am Ende. Sämtliche Elbenreiche sind vergangen, unsere Streitkräfte aufgerieben. Morgoth wird leichtes Spiel mit uns haben. Und Schuld sind wir, es lässt sich nun einmal nicht leugnen. Findest du es da nicht gerecht zu versuchen, wenigstens zwei kleinen Kindern das Leben retten zu wollen, zu versuchen, sie vor der Sklaverei und dem Tod retten zu wollen, wie es uns bevorsteht? Ihnen ein Leben fernab vom Krieg und Leid in Frieden ermöglichen zu wollen?“

  „Doch wie, frage ich, wie?“, erwiderte Maedhros. „Willst du sie großziehen, nur um sie dann erneut in der Wildnis auszusetzten? Denn so deute ich deine Worte.“

  „Wenn es das ist, was ich tun muss, ja“, antwortete Maglor. „Doch wenn sie erst einmal älter sind und ich ihnen gab, was ich konnte, werden sie gewiss eher überleben als zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Bruder, ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass ihnen Leid zugefügt werden könnte. Ich verspüre das Verlangen, sie vor allem Übel dieser Welt schützen zu wollen.“

  Doch noch zeigte Maedhros wenig Mitgefühl. „Ausgerechnet diese Kinder, die für all das stehen, was wir erlitten und verloren haben!“, knurrte er. „Nichts wird jemals vergessen sein, für immer wird man sich unserer als Mörder und Verräter erinnern. Du wirst es ebenso wenig vor dir leugnen können wie ich vor mir. Wir müssen der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken.“

  „Wohl genau deswegen sollten wir die Kinder vielleicht behalten“, sagte Maglor ruhig. „Um zu zeigen, dass wir auch anders sind, nicht allein herzlose Mörder.

  So zart, unberührt, rein. Warum nur ist nicht alle Welt bestrebt, Wesen wie sie schützen zu wollen? Sie haben eine bessere Welt als diese verdient.

  Ja, was getan ist, ist getan, und wir sind, was wir sind: allein Söhne unseres Vaters, verflucht und verzweifelt, enteignet und entehrt. Es ist wie Gift, dieser verfluchte Eid, ein Gift, das langsam in meine Venen kriecht und mir die letzte Würde nimmt, die mir geblieben.

  Ich wünschte, wir könnten ein weiteres Leben wählen, nur ein einziges, in dem wir alles anders und besser machen könnten. Vielleicht sind aber diese zwei Kinder mein zweites Leben, das Leben, in dem ich versuche besser zu sein als jetzt? Eine letzte Möglichkeit, das zu retten, das von einer sterbenden Welt übrig ist?

  Nacht kam über uns, schon vor vielen Jahren. Strebten wir nicht alle danach, diese Nacht mit Farben zu erhellen? Strebten wir nicht alle nach dem Morgen, der unseren Alptraum beendet? Dann sind diese zwei Kinder mein Morgen, der mir Seelenfrieden gibt, der meine Last lindert.

  Und jetzt, Maitimo, Bruder, frage ich dich, warum du es zuließt, dass ich die Kinder in meine Obhut nahm, denn ich sehe noch immer deine Abneigung. Du scheinst nicht überzeugt zu sein.“

  Maedhros seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Weil Liebe und Treue unser aller großer Fehler ist und doch unser größtes Gut“, sagte er schließlich. „Aus Liebe zu unserem Vater folgten wir ihm und sind heute hier angekommen: im dritten Sippenmord, in Schimpf und Schande. Ich liebe dich, Bruder, du bist mir das einzige, was von unserer Familie blieb, und mir das teuerste auf Erden. Mein einziges Ziel ist es, dich wieder glücklich zu sehen. Doch bitte gibt mir Zeit, dass ich mich an die Kinder gewöhne. Noch kann ich sie nur hassen, noch verbinde ich mit ihnen all das, was mich schmerzt und verbittert.“

Maglor konnte nicht beschreiben, wie unendlich dankbar er seinem Bruder war! Maedhros war bereit, seinen Hass zu überwinden, sie irgendwann einmal akzeptieren zu können. „Danke“, brachte er heraus, mehr nicht.

Maedhros lächelte kurz und lediglich angedeutet. „Aber versprich mir eines“, sagte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Sei ihnen ein guter Vater.“

  Nun war es an Maglor zu lächeln. „Nichts anderes hatte ich vor“, versprach er.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Text funktioniert eigentlich als Fortsetzung des ersten Kapitels meiner Longfic »[Kindheitserinnerungen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13021938/chapters/29781987)«, welche momentan wieder gepostet wird. Den Text kann man aber doch sehr gut losgelöst lesen, denke ich.
> 
> Dazu muss man außerdem sagen, dass der Text schon älter ist (müsste so 2012 herum entstanden sein) und ich damals ein paar Informationen bezüglich der Halbelben und Elrond und Elros im Speziellen nicht hatte. Welchen körperlichen Entwicklungsstatus sie zu dieser Zeit hatten, ist zum Beispiel ein Streitpunkt (manche gehen sogar so weit und sagen, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt sogar sterbliche Menschen waren, ehe sie ihre Wahl trafen). Fakt ist auf jeden Fall, dass ihre Namen ihnen nicht von Maglor gegeben wurden (auch wenn es naheliegt), sondern die Mutternamen Elwings sind.


End file.
